


Pride Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [68]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Pride, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server as part of our celebration of Pride 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Pride Recs

Like many of our themes, reccers were free to interpret the Pride theme as literally (ie Steve and Bucky attend a Pride parade or celebrate the passing of Obergefell v. Hodges) or as symbolically (ie Steve and Bucky are out and proud) as they liked.

### Steve/Bucky Pride Fic Recs

 **Title:** brave boy  
**Why:** A lovely witness protection AU where Steve, feeling homesick under the protection of Bucky, goes to Madrid Pride with Bucky (among a lot of other things that happen in the fic), replete with bittersweet nostalgia and sexual tension.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849337>

**Title:** Brooklyn  
**Why:** A classic. Bucky finds out about Captain America's stance on gay marriage and Bucky himself withe the help of some kids from pride parade.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669439>

**Title:** Family Means No One Gets Left Behind or Forgotten  
**Why:** In which there’s no actual Pride event, but Steve adopts a gaggle of homeless LGBT youths who grew up thinking Cap (as a symbol) didn’t stand for them and learning that the truth is the complete opposite. Also the winter soldier keeps leaving them pies.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907378>

**Title:** I saw you there, I saw you then  
**Why:** There's this absolutely beautiful moment where Steve doesn't know about how things have gotten better for queer people in the 21st century and Bucky has to explain it to him and just… :sob:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558838>

**Title:** No More Shame  
**Why:** lovely Young Avengers fic where Billy Kaplan helps Bucky adjust to the 21st century and handle the revelation that Steve is bisexual and attends pride parades, also features Jewish Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175266>

**Title:** No One Wants Your Opinion  
**Why:** Fun 21st century story of Steve choosing to come out because FUCK TRUMP  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463471>

**Title:** Slow Work  
**Why:** One of my faves, Slow Work, starts with Fury asking Steve why he was on TV at the head of a pride parade, so it totally counts!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/538690/chapters/956722>

**Title:** Titanium (I'm Bulletproof, Nothing To Lose)  
**Why:** Primarily Bucky recovering through piercings but also a little about coming out. Also peripherally features Steve embracing his status as a queer icon. At the end, a brief celebration of Pride with both these nerds.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568835>

### Steve/Bucky Pride Fanart

Happy pride: <http://thegirlinthebyakko.tumblr.com/post/175491986258/happy-pride-3>  
  
Steve/Bucky/Sam at Pride: <https://indysartblog.tumblr.com/post/162240776832/before-pride-month-ended-i-wanted-to-draw-my>  
  
Steve/Bucky/Peggy at Pride: <https://wolviecat.tumblr.com/post/150907290779/a-little-belated-picture-for-the-bi-visibility-day>  
  
Summer Soldier: <https://shop5.tumblr.com/post/172569147039/nikk-mayson-wanted-summer-soldier-for-the-color>  
  
LoveWins: <https://hak-kun.tumblr.com/post/123041034292/lovewins>  
  
Happy Pride Month: <https://ellebeesknees.tumblr.com/post/185488057067/kayaczek-happy-pride-month>  
  
In the end, they went to a remote tropical island: <https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/185757130671/in-the-end-they-went-to-a-remote-tropical-island>  
  
Bisexual Steve Rogers For America: <https://artingkrusca.tumblr.com/post/97099297798/bisexual-cap-for-america-theappleppielifestyle>  
  
Pocket Stucky: <https://mintmintdoodles.tumblr.com/post/174724008162/mintmintdoodles-pocket-stucky>  
  
Bi Pride: <https://kayaczek.tumblr.com/post/152647873132/got-commissioned-to-draw-this-thank-you>  
  
Rainbow: <https://nonsimplex.tumblr.com/post/151725708177>  
  
Bucky with a rainbow arm: <https://angeolras.tumblr.com/post/185395577176/bucky-with-a-rainbow-arm-for-an-anon-on-cc-happy>  
  
Bi Pride Steve and Bucky: <https://shop5.tumblr.com/post/175023434543/bi-pride-steve-and-bucky-x>  
  
Together we stand: <https://wakandan-wardog.tumblr.com/post/174741244400/hopelessgeek-together-we-stand>  
  
Happy pride month: <https://twitter.com/_friendlypigeon/status/1143565849791475714?s=21>  
  
Pretty as a picture: <https://thingsfortwwings.tumblr.com/post/98096015873/image-unserumed-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes>  
  
NSFW Enby Bucky: <https://thingsfortwwings.tumblr.com/post/151229423364/image-bucky-barnes-wearing-a-red-see-through>  
  
Love and hope: <https://jaybrogers.tumblr.com/post/144713634867/love-and-hope-a-video-diary>  
  
He's beauty, he's grace, he'll punch you in the face if you're being an asshole: <https://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/post/174914890232/hes-beauty-hes-grace-hell-punch-you-in-the>  
  
Trans Steve: <https://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/174606060280/happy-pride-month-have-some-transsteve-rogers>  
  
Gay Bucky: <https://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/174769662605/happy-pride-month-have-some-gaybucky-barnes>  
  
Love Wins: <https://inediblesushi.tumblr.com/post/122527913436/later-when-they-hear-the-news-steve-chokes-up>

### Bonus: Recs for other ships

Carol/Maria: <https://persehpone.tumblr.com/post/185301249298>  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
